A Summer Tale
by Chelsea94
Summary: well basically, kagome has been told to go home. and its all about sesshormarou and her meeting back up and being all lovey dovey.its better than it sounds and its rated M for the mature content will be coming in later in Please review or ill get DarkAce
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own anything from the anime show Inuyasha!

Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter one – Catch up

Kagome had gotten herself a job in a cafe for the summer; she was the only female worker. With the current fashion of women staying home to be a wife, it was becoming very easy for her to find different jobs. She often worked 3 jobs a week, a waitress, and a teacher/mentor for rich children who don't want to learn and a cleaner at night. It often tired her out straight away but it paid for her flat and other essentials. Kagome hadn't aged very much, she still had her raven coloured hair, but it tailed down her spin. Her eyes had gotten more vibrate in colour; she had found herself batting off men. She never did care/love for another since she left the feral area 5 years ago. Her mind would often drift to what it would be like to go back to the Feral area and act like normal, before that dreaded day.

!FLASHBACK!

"But I don't want to leave!" Kagome wined.

"Kagome, you need to. You're not getting any better; your skin is turning whiter every day." Inuyasha said in a loving tone. But he didn't know that she knew the truth. He had been seeing kikiyo behind her back, confessing his love to her. It had torn him apart when she had finally died, but it had to happen for Kagome to live on.

"I know but I still don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you guys. I don't have any friends in my time and my family don't care" Kagome pleaded. A tear began to find its way down her face which then landed into sesshormaruos hand.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't cry." He said in a manly and worrying tone. He had joined the group the day they had fought against Naraku, Inuyasha doesn't like having him around but it does seem to keep him peaceful and calmer than usual.

After the last few days it had become obvious to Kagaome that she had started to have feelings for Sesshormarou. It was very usual at first but as they carried on with their lives flirting had become a greeting to each other. Even with Kagaome throwing herself at his it had still become difficult for Inuyasha and Sesshormarou to realise how she felt. It was a "Love Triangle".

!END FLASHBACK!

Kagome was allowed to take one thing back with her, she chose Shippo, the Fox demon. Weirdly Shippo had changed to look like a human as soon as they got to kagome's time. Shippos name then change to Shio-chan, he was re-born to the age 1. Kagome's mother allowed her to keep Shippo, on the terms that she would leave home and become a suitable mother for Shio-chan, That all happened five years ago. Shio-chan is now 6, he has been found to be very intelligent but he enjoys playing practical jokes too many times a day. Over the years he had really worked Kagome, he needed so many things and she still had to finish school, find a job and a home. But Kagome believed that if she kept her mind on one thing she would be able to see her one true love again.

She would often think about him before falling asleep, the touch of his skin on hers, the colour of his hair, how it would flow in the wind and what would he look like as a human. But the one question which stayed in her mind was, does he still remember me. Only Kagaome didn't know that there was going to be another addition to her work force, a smart man which went by the name of Sess.

Since Kagome had left, Sesshormarou had found himself missing her more and more as the days past. He was starting to feel emotions which were foreign to his body. He began to long for the touch of her skin, one last time. As the years past he began to become silent and a ghost to the group. He began to wilter away over time. From being a Demon, he was able to prolong his life and not change his appearance. From this he began to have an icier shield around his heart. He no longer was the same Dog.

AN :: So what you think? Please be nice ! xx


	2. Chapter 2 - Sesshormarou's Life

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't reposted in AGES! Been really busy with doing nothing :P So here I go again :D Btw hope your all okay :)

* * *

><p>Sesshormarou had become to alienate himself from everyone and everything. He did not want his castle, he did not want the job of looking after Rin. He did not even want to annoy his half brother Inuyasha. His days had become to consist of only doing the near essentials, eating and bathing in the hot springs every once in a while. Rin had started to nag him and pressure him to actually do stuff, to talk to the others, to try to get over the fact his love had left him. Yes, Sesshormarou was the only real descendant of the great Dog King, he was given the task of looking after the west of the land. His only other gift from his late father was the gift of being immortal.<p>

It was only years after Kagome had gone that Sesshormarou had found a letter given by his father for himself and Inuyasha. As soon as Sesshormarou's eyes had seen the letter he had ripped it open, he then read aloud:

" My Sons,

I know I have not been able to help the both of you become the Great Dogs of which I wished to see before my death. But there are things I can do to help. For my Youngest Inuyasha I leave my Sword and other valuables of which can help you on your quest to find yourself. And for my eldest, Sesshourmarou I leave you the gift of immortals, you have always hated humans. Yet as I see your future it is a Human who saves you. I leave you both and hope that each of you find what you are looking for and remember I am always looking down at you.

Your Father."

It was only after this letter that sesshormarou had started to feel himself. He had started to feel again. He started to believe that if he waited long enough he would find her. He wanted to believe he would find her, he had too. His last wish was to just see her smile again, even if it would mean never seeing her again.

And so his wait started, as the world aged, he did not. he stayed 25 years old. however as the world went around, he began to start his empire, the new world of technology, also known as the Sesshourmarou age of time. He had kept a close eye on Kagomes family, making sure there was nothing to harm her birth and her up bringing. As the years went on, his love for her grew. His icy heart had began to defrost.

To Sesshourmarou's shock, Rin had also stopped ageing with him. His immortality has spread towards the people he loved. But the only question was Would kagome want to live forever with him.

* * *

><p>Right I know its short! But its all I can do atm, cousins wont stop bugging me :P hope you like it and please Rate! :D x<p> 


End file.
